HELLO
by sei heichou
Summary: "Halo. Aku merindukanmu." AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


**HELLO**

**Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**T**

**OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**KnB is Fujimaki-sensei's**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_"Halo. Aku merindukanmu."_**

* * *

**.**

**Hello**

**Did you eat?**

**.**

****_"Halo. Akashi-kun?"_

Suara yang sangat Akashi Seijuurou rindukan itu menyapa halus pendengarannya. Ia ingin selalu mendengarnya, ia ingin suara itu selalu mendengungkan namanya, meski hanya melalui sebuah ponsel.

"Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah makan? Kau dimana sekarang?"

Tidak ada suara, Akashi tidak mendengar jawaban kekasihnya di seberang sana. Alisnya berkerut khawatir. Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya-nya? Apakah Tetsuya-nya baik-baik saja.? Semua kemungkinan terburuk yang sekilas melintas dipikirannya ia buang sejauh mungkin. Tetsuya-nya pasti baik-baik saja.

"Testuya-"

_"Aku merindukan Akashi-kun."_

Dan senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir Akashi.

"Tunggu aku, Tetsuya. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

* * *

.

**I see you from far away  
But I call you and just say**

**Hello**

**.**

_"Halo. Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."_

Pagi seorang Akashi selalu disapa oleh suara halus Tetsuya. Akashi akan bangun pukul 6, dan satu menit setelahnya ia akan menerima telepon dari sang kekasih untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Pagi Tetsuya."

_"Bangun dan segeralah berangkat, Akashi-kun."_

"Aku sudah bangun sedari tadi, Tetsuya."

_"Bohong. Akashi-kun pasti baru saja bangun. Ini baru jam enam lebih satu menit. Cepat bangun dan-"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya Akashi selalu mencium ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

_"Aku juga mencintai Akashi-kun."_

* * *

.

**Hello**

**I wanted to see you since it's raining, walking down the street  
I walked with you**

.

Akashi berada di depan kelasnya. Kelas hari itu sudah berakhir namun ia tidak bisa segera pulang. Ya, hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur Kyoto saat itu membuatnya harus tertahan di sekolahnya. Iris sewarna ruby itu menengadah ke langit. Meskipun hujan, warna langit itu tetap biru. Ah, sebiru mata kekasihnya. Menit berikutnya, Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

_"Akashi-kun? Sudah pulang?"_

"Belum, masih hujan."

_"Lupa membawa payung lagi?"_

Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya, meskipun kekasihnya di sana tidak akan melihat. Iris berwarna merah itu masih memandangi langit, lalu tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur ke depan. Rintik hujan membasahi tangannya. Dingin dan nyaman.

"Aku jadi ingin pergi ke tempat Tetsuya. Aku ingin melihatmu lalu mengajakmu berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan."

_"Tapi Tokyo tidak hujan Akashi-kun."_

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan polos kekasihnya. Kemudian ia mendesah panjang.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo segera dan membawakan Dewa Hujan agar kita bisa berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan."

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kalian berdua. Akashi-kun dan Dewa Hujan."_

* * *

.

**To see you earlier I go pick you up**

**You'd be surprised when you see me (you'll like it)  
So that we won't miss each other (I should run)**

**.**

Akashi tersenyum sepanjang perjalanannya. Malam itu, ia baru saja turun dari shinkansen yang membawanya dari Kyoto menuju ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe penyabar, apalagi menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi jarak dari stasiun ke rumah Tetsuya yang cukup jauh harus membuatnya berlatih menjadi lelaki penyabar. Demi kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku datang Tetsuya."

Senyuman masih belum pudar dari wajah Akashi. Iris merahnya menatap kerlip lampu kota Tokyo dari balik jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. Pikirannya jauh melayang. Akashi membayangkan ekspresi kekasihnya ketika mereka bertemu nanti, ketika mereka menuntaskan rindu yang membuncah yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Maaf, bisakah anda menyetir lebih cepat.?"

"Baik tuan."

Kemudian Akashi kembali disibukkan oleh pikirannya. Tentang rindu dan Tetsuya-nya.

* * *

.

**I'm in front of your house, I miss you  
I'm going crazy, it has to be you**

**.**

Akashi sampai di depan sebuah apartemen kecil, tempat Tetsuya tinggal. Ia sudah tidak sabar dan mengetuk pintu begitu saja. Satu menit berlalu, masih tidak ada jawaban. Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tetsuya, kau di mana?"

Akashi melihat keluar. Saat ini cukup larut untuk keluar berjalan-jalan bagi Tetsuya. Dan Akashi tahu, kekasihnya bukanlah sosok yang begitu saja mau keluar dalam keadaan sedingin ini. Akhirnya Akashi menyerah, ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia segera menekan tombol virtual berwarna hijau segera setelah mengetik nomor ponsel Tetsuya.

_"Halo. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika nomor ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak aktiif berarti aku sedang sibuk. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan."_

"Tetsuya, kau dimana? Aku di sini, di depan apartemenmu. Aku merindukanmu. Ayolah Tetsuya, jangan membuatku gila. Kau seharusnya disini menyambutku sekarang."

Kekhawatiran segera menyergap Akashi ketika kekasihnya tidak dirumah, bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Akashi berlari keluar. Ia harus menemukan Tetsuya-nya segera.

_Tetsuya_

* * *

.

**Maybe you're going to be late because of traffic  
Maybe you forgot batteries again**

**.**

Bus yang ditumpangi Tetsuya masih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Lalu lintas cukup padat saat itu meskipun Tetsuya melakukan perjalanan di waktu yang cukup larut, pukul 10 malam. Sebenarnya tidak alasan tertentu bagi Tetsuya untuk menaiki bus malam itu, hanya saja ia cukup bosan berada di kamarnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Mata biru langit itu menatap intens pemandangan di luar jendela bus. Dari sana terpantul cahaya-cahaya kecil dari gedung dan rumah khas kota Tokyo. Rambut berwarna senada dengan irisnya itu tertiup angin malam musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Tetsuya mengeratkan mantel merah yang ia pakai. Hanya berandai-andai kalau saja sang pemberi mantel itu yang memeluknya saat itu.

'_Merah itu aku, Tetsuya. Merah yang melekat padamu, merah yang kau lihat di sekelilingmu, dan merah yang mengalir di setiap inchi tubuhmu, itu aku_.' Begitulah ia berkata ketika mereka -Tetsuya dan orang itu berpisah. Bukan terpisah karena maut, hanya terpisah oleh jarak dan cita-cita, begitu menurut mereka. Tetsuya tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Akashi-kun sedang apa ya?"

Pikiran itu membawa Tetsuya melirik saku mantelnya. Ia merogoh dan menemukan ponselnya. Tetsuya yang ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya terpaksa mengubur keinginannya ketika ia tahu baterai ponselnya habis. Akhirnya ia mendengus pelan, mengapa ia tidak mengisi baterai ponselnya sebelum pergi? Bagaimana kalau Akashi menghubunginya?

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Tetsuya memutuskan turun di halte berikutnya dan menaiki bus untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

* * *

.

**Hello  
Call me baby I'll be there  
Wherever you are I'll be there  
Hello  
Pick up the phone  
Coz I gotta be there**

**.**

Akashi masih berlari. Matanya melirik ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan sosok mungil favoritnya. Akashi mulai frustasi, nafasnya terengah-engah akibat sedari tadi ia berlari. Akhirnya ia menyerah ketika menemukan sebuah halte bus dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ia bukan menyerah mencari sang kekasih, pemuda berambut biru langit, ia hanya menyerah pada kondisi tubuhnya yang sedikit kelelahan. Sampai di halte bus, Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Sambil mengatur aliran udara yang masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya, Akashi mencoba menghubungi Tetsuya sekali lagi, dan hasilnya masih sama, ponsel Tetsuya tidak aktif.

"Halo. Tetsuya. Jika kau mendengarkan pesanku, hubungi aku. Katakan kau dimana dan aku akan ada di sana menyusulmu. Ayolah Tetsuya, jawab panggilanku."

Akashi masih berbicara dengan mesin penjawab panggilan milik ponsel Tetsuya. Akan sangat jarang sekali melihat Akashi sepanik ini, bahkan ia tidak pernah sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Kalian tidak akan mendengar Akashi memohon, dan saat ini ia melakukannya. Karena Tetsuya.

* * *

.

**I only think about you  
What would I be without you**

**.**

Tetsuya beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki. Bus yang ia tumpangi akan segera berhenti di halte bus tempatnya turun nanti. Tetsuya berencana segera berlari kerumah supaya ia bisa mengisi baterai ponselnya dan menghubungi Akashi sebelum ia –atau mungkin juga Akashi tertidur. Akan tetapi pikirannya itu buyar seketika ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang tengah terduduk di halte. Pemuda yang sangat Tetsuya kenal. Saat bus berhenti, Tetsuya segera berlari dan turun dari bus dengan tergesa. Benarkah sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan kini benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai merah yang tertunduk lesu sambil memandangi ponsel miliknya itu terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang ia ingin dengar saat itu juga, suara yang selalu menyebut namanya dengan nada berbeda. Sosok yang dipanggil Akashi itu mendongak, dan saat itu juga iris sewarna ruby itu menangkap sosok kekasihnya. Tanpa banya berpikir, Akashi berdiri dan menarik Tetsuya. Pelukan erat menyambut Tetsuya detik itu juga.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"Kau kejam sekali membuatku menunggu, Tetsuya. Kau kejam sekali membuatku seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, namun kedua tangannya berlaih membalas pelukan Akashi. Tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk berpikir tentangmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak ada disini, jika saat ini kau tidak bersamaku."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Akan sangat jarang sekali ia melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Aku merindukan Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu."

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Tetsuya miliknya, mendekatkan dahi mereka dan menyatukannya. Mereka saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, nafas penuh kerinduan. Dan klimaks dari perasaan keduanya adalah sebuah ciuman manis yang diikuti rintik hujan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak lupa membawa Dewa Hujan untuk Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sambil menikmati rintik hujan Akashi-kun."

"Tentu."

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: This came from NU'EST-YOBOSEYO (HELLO). So is this song-fic?**

**Thanks for coming and reading. **

**Let's Love.**


End file.
